


Meet Me At Sunset

by loogandthemaidenofwind



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Everyone is tired, Idiots in Love, M/M, Some blood and gore, also a knife, enjoy?, im bad at tags, im tired too, mentions of Dimitri and Ingrid, miklan exists sadly, no beta we die like Glenn, some sad but happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loogandthemaidenofwind/pseuds/loogandthemaidenofwind
Summary: I finished this at like one am so please don't judge me too harshly. I just wanted to write about my favorite dorks. Also, I promised my Sylvix discord server that I'd do it.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 12





	Meet Me At Sunset

There was a hill that loomed above a small town, a hill covered in estates and mansions. Dotted with wildflowers and hair-thin grass, it was a lovely place to be. A sidewalk wound around it, and a railing had been placed all around the edges to prevent people from falling off. It was a beautiful hill, ideal for any child, and it was Sylvain Jose Gautier’s favorite place to be.

Sylvain leaned against the railing and breathed in the cool air. He was only ten, but tall and lanky, so he fit on the rail just fine. He had fiery-red hair evident in all Gautiers, bright, curious brown eyes, and a charming smile. He got along well with people, sure, but he had few true friends. Sylvain hated to admit it, but he was quite lonely. 

While he was pondering, he heard a wailing noise from the other side of the hill. Sylvain instinctively began running along the sidewalk that way to make sure no one was hurt. People called him mischievous and carefree, but he secretly did care, secretly wanted to help out. He just wished that he didn’t have to keep it secret. 

He rounded the corner and gasped lightly. The view from there was astounding. It was high up, and one could see everything- from the cluster of buildings that was the town below to the trees way over on the other side. Even the crystal-clear lake that was about thirty minutes away was visible. But Sylvain wasn’t focused on what was on the hill- he was focused on who. 

There was a little boy leaning against the railing that lined the sidewalk, facing the view. He seemed to be crying. Sylvain felt a pull at his heart at how pitiful the boy looked. So he went up to him and tapped his shoulder. “Hey there!” 

The mousy-looking boy turned around, and Sylvain could see more of him. He was small and short, with long raven hair and wide eyes filled with tears. His cheeks and face were bright red from his crying, and shimmery tear tracks were smeared all over him. He wore a puffy coat that was too big on him and just made him look tinier than ever.

He was adorable. Sylvain’s heart warmed up just looking at him. 

“Wh-Who are you?!” the tiny boy exclaimed, raising his fists. “St-Stay back! I’ll fight you! Though… I’m not as good as my brother Glenn…” The boy’s bottom lip wobbled, and he burst into more tears. 

“No, I’m not gonna hurt you!” Sylvain tried to reassure him. Though he had no malicious intent, feeling like he made the boy cry was horrible, as if he had kicked a puppy. “I’m Sylvain, and I wanted to be friends!” 

The boy looked up, wiping his tears away. “Fr-Friends?” He began sobbing harder than ever and squeezed Sylvain in a tight embrace. “I… I’ve never had a friend! Well, there’s Dimi and Ingrid, b-but they’re family friends…” 

Sylvain wrapped his arms around the boy and petted his hair. “I know Dimitri from school! I think I’ve seen you at his birthday party!” He searched through the confines of his mind to remember the little boy’s name from when he’d seen him before. “Was it… Felix?” 

Felix gasped. “Yeah! You remembered me?” 

“I sure did!” Sylvain told him.

Felix beamed, his smile brighter than the stars. “Wow! Glenn said that n-no one remembers me…” He looked down and pouted again. 

The redhead felt another twinge in his heart. “Glenn sounds like a poo-butt. I’ll fight him for you!” 

That didn’t help, seeing as Felix began crying even more, clutching at Sylvain’s shirt. “N-Nooo! You’ll get hurt!” 

“It’ll be worth it!” Sylvain told him, petting his silky hair to try and calm him down. “And maybe I’ll win!” 

Felix sniffed. “But no one’s ever beaten Glenn before!” 

“I’ll be the first!” Sylvain proclaimed excitedly. 

Felix stared up at him with wide, adoring eyes. “Y-You’d do that for me?!” 

“Yeah! Anything for a friend!” That was a bit of a lie. Sylvain typically didn’t fight for people he just met. But something about this boy, maybe his scared eyes or small stature or how much he cried, something made Sylvain want to protect him. 

Sylvain’s new friend squeezed Sylvain tighter as if making sure he was real. “W-Wow! You’re the bestest friend I’ve ever had!” 

Sylvain laughed and squeezed the boy tighter. “Say, how old are you?”

“Eight!” Felix proclaimed happily, grinning at him. 

“Nice! I’m ten!” Sylvain told him.

Felix’s eyes went wide. “Wow! You're older than Dimi! Not older than Glenn, though, he’s eleven…” 

Sylvain laughed happily. He gently placed his hands Felix’s shoulder and spun him around to the sun, which had just begun to set. “Hey, look at that view!” 

The setting sun made the whole world glow. It glimmered and sparkled off the cars and buildings, set the lake off with a candle-like glow. It painted the sky with orange and pink and purple. It softened the whole world, calming everything down. The two boys sighed in unison at the pretty view, looked at each other, and both started laughing. 

“Hey, want to meet me here tomorrow, same time?” Sylvain asked Felix. 

“Yeah!” The two boys pinky promised to seal it, then hugged and went their separate ways. Sylvain wouldn’t stop smiling all the way home. New friends were so exciting! He knew their friendship would be a great one! And, besides, Felix was amazing and wonderful and sweet and adorable and pretty… 

Wait. Pretty? 

Sylvain pushed the thought out of his head. He was so excited, new ones quickly took its place. He had a new friend! 

He went back to his own house, a large, white estate. He saw his older brother, Miklan, outside, playing with a large knife. Panic overtook his senses, and he tried to speed past. Sadly, Miklan saw him, and kicked him so hard that he fell over. The oldest son of House Gautier scoffed at his scared little brother. “Move over, brat.” He shouldered past Sylvain and stomped inside. 

Sylvain sighed and tried to blink his tears away. He looked down at his leg. It hurt, but it wouldn’t bruise. Pushing all his negative feelings aside, he took a deep breath and smiled. After all, everything was okay. He had a friend now!

Running inside gleefully, he flopped down on the couch and laughed at the exhilaration. His father glanced over from where he was reading the newspaper and smiled at his son. “Have fun out there, Sylvain?” 

“Yeah!” Eager to tell his father about his day, Sylvain launched into an animated retelling of meeting his new friend. “... and he has pretty hair and shiny eyes! And his name is Felix.” Sylvain sighed at the thought of him. 

Sylvain’s father laughed and ruffled his hair. “Excellent. I’m glad you had fun.” The man pondered for a little. “Hmm… Felix… I think there’s a boy named Felix Fraldarius down the street. They’re a well-off family.” 

Sylvain didn’t care about whatever his dad was saying about his friend. He kicked his legs back and forth, stomach full of eagerness and butterflies. He had no idea why he was so hyper all of a sudden, but he put it down to excitement and left it there. 

He had a new friend! 

\-----

Sylvain wiped the blood off his cheek and sighed deeply. 

That was the third time this week. 

He took another look in the mirror at his face. He had a large cut across his cheek and blooming bruises on his forehead. He wasn’t expecting Miklan to test that knife on him, as well as shoving his face in the pavement. 

Weirdly enough, Sylvain felt no pain. Maybe it was adrenaline (Sylvain had learned that from Felix’s big brother, Glenn) or maybe Sylvain was so used to it he didn’t feel it anymore. 

Well, as long as he was able to stand, he was able to see Felix. They promised to meet at sunset, and he couldn’t bear to let his friend down. 

They had known each other for a year, one amazing, too-short year. Sylvain would lay down his life for Felix. They were best friends, almost inseparable. The duo did almost everything together, and they were “closer than lovers”, Glenn joked sometimes. Felix would yell and shove him whenever Glenn said that, looking quite like an angry kitten. Sylvain smiled at the memory, then winced. Smiling hurt his face. 

He exited his house with his head down, luckily avoiding Miklan. Cupping a hand over his face to staunch the blood flow, he ran over to their spot. Every time his feet hit the ground, his head spun more and more and he got woozier, but he kept running, determined to see Felix. 

He finally got to the place. Random bursts of color danced before his eyes and his brain felt like it was repeatedly being dunked in chlorine. Through his hazy vision, he could just see Felix’s figure, only a smudge against the sunset. 

Sylvain couldn’t run anymore. He fell to his knees, his entire being screaming at him to stop, and managed to yell out, “Fe...Felix...” 

The figure turned around. Sylvain couldn’t see him, but he definitely heard the high-pitched scream that came out of Felix’s mouth. 

Darkness began to creep into Sylvain’s vision. Just before it swallowed him completely, he heard the thudding of tiny footsteps running towards him, and Felix yelling, “GLENN!! HELP!!!” 

Then it all faded to black, and Sylvain heard nothing at all. 

\----

Felix wasn’t allowed to see him at the hospital, Sylvain was told. Apparently he was too terrifying for the little boy to see. 

It made sense. Sylvain looked like a zombie. The gash in his cheek had been stitched up, and all the skin around there was paler than usual. He had a large bruise across his forehead that was on the cusp of being a concussion, he was told. There was a large bandage across it, and a smaller one going down his nose. The left side of his nose had been scraped by the pavement and now was covered in dried blood while the skin regenerated. He still had the taste of gravel in his mouth and even smiling hurt. 

Everyone was furious. Sylvain’s mother had wept incessantly at his bedside, and Sylvain’s father was enraged. He had kicked Miklan out for good after that. Sylvain should have been relieved, happy even. 

But he felt nothing but emptiness. 

Glenn had been allowed to visit him, and his eyes were filled with a rage Sylvain had never seen before. Glenn swore that if Miklan hadn’t left the second he got kicked out, he would have found him and beat him up. Sylvain’s new family friends, Dimitri and Ingrid, weren’t allowed to see him, but they teamed up with Felix to send him a barrage of hand-made cards and mountains of chocolate. It was sweet, seeing all the gifts from his friends. 

The next time Sylvain got to see Felix in person was about a week later when he still looked horrible but had cleaned up a little. His nose was fixed up, the gash had faded into a scar, and the bandaids looked much less intimidating. 

Sylvain was waiting by their usual place, staring out at the view, when he heard a light gasping noise behind him. Startled, he turned around to see Felix, his Felix, glowing in the sunset and looking as though he wanted to cry. 

Quickly, Sylvain ran over and gathered Felix in his arms as Felix began crying. “S-Sylvie! I missed you s-so m-much!” Felix wailed into his shoulder. 

“I missed you too, Fe-Fe,” Sylvain whispered, feeling a tear of his own drip down his cheek. He tried to push it aside and instead stroked Felix’s hair, just like he always did. “Hey, hey, it’s all okay. I’m right here.”

The little Fraldarius boy pulled back to examine Sylvain before promptly bursting into tears and clutching onto Sylvain again. “Who d-did this to you, Sylvie?” 

Sylvain grimaced, not wanting to think of the name. “Miklan…” he said, the name fading into a whisper as he finished it. 

His friend’s face was scrunched up in an adorable expression of anger. “Miklan?!” he shouted angrily. “I’ll kill him for this! I’ll... I’ll…” Felix considered. “I’ll fight him!” 

Sylvain let out a broken laugh, combing a finger through Felix’s silky hair. “It’s okay, Fe-Fe. He’s gone now.” 

“But he hurt you!” Felix exclaimed, looking into Sylvain’s eyes defiantly. “He won’t get away with it!” 

“Fe-Fe,” Sylvain muttered. “It’s okay, okay? Now please don’t let me think about it.” 

Felix bit his bottom lip, evidently wanting to say more. He slipped his tiny hand into Sylvain’s and said quietly, “Sylvie? You promise you won’t leave me again?” 

“I promise,” Sylvain proclaimed firmly. He took Felix’s other hand and stared directly into his amber eyes. “Y’know what? Let’s promise to stay together until we die. Sound cool?” 

“Yeah…” Felix brightened at the notion. “Yeah!” He held out his pinky and asked, “Pinky promise? Glenn says it’s for babies, but I like it…” His voice trailed off and he looked down abashedly. 

Sylvain linked his pinky with Felix’s. “I pinky promise, Fe-Fe.” 

Felix smiled and leaned into Sylvain again. “Look, Sylvie! The sun is setting!” 

“It sure is.” Sylvain smiled at the view. He had missed it. The two boys stood in silence for a while, before saying goodbye and walking off. 

Sylvain dreamed only of Felix that night. 

\---

Sylvain thought many things in life were strange. 

It was strange that people weren’t always polite and respectful. It was strange that having a modicum of what was considered “weird” made you a reject. And it was strange that years could pass with nothing happening, and yet in the span of a week, life-changing events could blow up your life like meteors. 

Glenn Fraldarius. 

Glenn Fraldarius was dead. 

The details were hazy. He recalled hearing his mother scream while on a phone call. He remembered her crumpling to the ground in tears, his father and him rushing to comfort her. He recalled how she had told them, through gasping sobs. There was a car crash, she said. Dimitri’s father and stepmother were dead. And so was Glenn. 

Sylvain felt horrible, so horrible. Glenn was like the big brother he never had, who comforted him and trained with him and laughed with him. He had so much life to live, so many years to spend as Dimitri’s newly appointed “knight”. And this accident had to sweep it all away, sweep away Glenn, sweep away everyone. 

Dimitri was the lone survivor. 

Sylvain hadn’t spoken to him since all of that happened. Dimitri didn’t want to be spoken to. But there was someone else who he was also concerned about, someone who had lost an older brother and a huge part of his life, who had lost a father through his brother’s death. 

Felix. 

And as he trekked to their part of the hill, he noticed that Felix was already there. He was drooped over the railing, as if he wanted to fall off. Sylvain felt a pull at his heart as he looked at his best friend, the boy who he was slightly in love with. 

He got closer and closer, but Felix didn’t look at him. Did he want to be left alone? Sylvain whispered tentatively, “Fe-Fe?” 

Felix turned around, tear tracks evident on his face. “Sylvie,” he breathed, and suddenly he was in Sylvain’s arms, sobbing while Sylvain stroked his hair.

“He’s gone,” Felix cried into Sylvain’s shirt. “He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone…” 

Sylvain kept petting Felix’s hair, having no clue what to say. There were no words for Felix’s loss. Halfhearted phrases like “I’m sorry” or “He’s in a better place now” wouldn’t help. 

“Why did he have to die?!” Felix yelled suddenly, wrenching himself from Sylvain’s grasp. He glared at him through his red eyes. “Why?! Tell me!” 

“I… I don’t know, Fe-Fe,” Sylvain muttered softly, and that was it for Felix. The flame of his anger put out, he collapsed back in Sylvain’s arms, crying harder than ever.

“But, if it’s any consolation, Glenn didn’t deserve it at all. He deserved to live and grow up with us. He deserved to keep working as Dimitri’s knight. He didn’t deserve to just go like that. Anyone who tells you that is stupid,” Sylvain said to Felix, hoping it made him feel better. It just made Felix perk up, anger re-igniting in his eyes as he remembered something. 

“Do you know what my fool of a father said after Glenn died?” Felix demanded. When Sylvain shook his head no, Felix continued on angrily. “He said that Glenn ‘died like a true knight’. What does that even mean?!” Felix cried even harder remembering it. 

Sylvain continued stroking Felix’s hair, appalled. What kind of father said that to his distraught son? “He’s wrong. Fe-Fe. Glenn didn’t deserve it at all. His death shouldn’t be glorified.” 

“I just want him back…” Felix muttered through his tears. “I just want my brother back…” 

“I know, Fe-Fe,” Sylvain whispered, watching the sunset over Felix’s head. For some reason, it didn’t seem as beautiful. “I know…” 

\---

Two more years passed by, two years for everyone to heal. Two years for everyone to grow and change. And two years for Sylvain to realize something. 

He was in love with Felix Hugo Fraldarius. 

Not the small rush of puppy love he felt when winking at a girl. Real, pure, love, destructive in the best way possible. A heart-rushing, head-spinning love. The love you tell your friends about, the love they pat your back at and tell you you’ve got it bad. 

That kind of love. 

He just couldn’t believe it took him so long. How had he not noticed the sparks that flew every time they touched, the heat that rose to his face every time Felix complimented him? Was he too young, or too dense? Whatever it was, Sylvain knew now. And he intended to do something about it. 

And that was what led him to stand at their little spot with a bouquet of blue forget-me-nots, waiting for Felix. His heart was beating so hard he was sure that people could hear it in the town below. 

What would he do if Felix rejected him? What would happen to their friendship? Could it last? So many doubts and questions were running through his head. Yet he knew that this was the right idea. He couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t try. Still, his nervousness tempted him to stop the idea and continue on as though nothing happened. 

Before he could toss the bouquet over the edge and give up, he heard a voice behind him. “Sylvain.” 

Sylvain turned around to see Felix Hugo Fraldarius in all his glory. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. “Fe-Fe!” 

Felix was not impressed. “I told you to stop calling me that, Sylvain.”

“Aw, c’mon, I called you that all the time when we were kids!” Sylvain teased. “And you’d call me Sylvie… ah, you were so adorable back then…” 

“Shut up, idiot,” Felix sniped. “Who are those flowers for, anyway? Some girl?” 

Caught off-guard by the direct question, Sylvain scrambled to answer. “Uhm, well, I, uh, they’re, uh, they’re for you!” he blurted, offering the bouquet to Felix. 

Felix froze, and Sylvain swore that he saw red rising in his face. “I...I...what?!” 

Feeling his confidence drain away, Sylvain looked down and muttered, “Uhm, I got them for you cause I love you! Like, I love-love you. Like, I wanna kiss you. They’re forget-me-nots ‘cause those mean love, and I want you to never forget me, like forget-me-not? But I guess you don’t want them, so, hah…” 

He was cut off by Felix’s laughter. Humiliated as he felt, he was still in love with that laugh. “You are a complete fool, Sylvain.” He paused, considering, before continuing on his spiel. “Kiss me.” 

“I… what?!” Sylvain felt a searing hot blush gather in his face. “Wait, you-” 

“Yes, yes, I love you too, blah blah blah, I promise it’s all real and you aren’t hallucinating. Now, kiss me.” Felix smirked at Sylvain, arms crossed. “Unless you’re having doubts?” 

Stunned at Felix’s boldness, Sylvain could only brush some hair away from Felix’s face and mutter, “Wow, Fe-Fe, so romantic.” 

“You know I’m not good at romance,” Felix whispered, and then they were kissing so loudly without making a sound, and Felix’s arms were around Sylvain, and Sylvain was cupping his soft face, and oh, just the feeling… 

It was better than kissing any girl. It was better than anything in the whole world. Sylvain knew that this was something he’d never get tired of. 

Eventually they both pulled away, both gasping for air. “Wow…” Felix muttered, discombobulated by the kiss. 

“Wow indeed…” Sylvain spun Felix around to look at the sunset. “Look, the sun’s setting again.” 

“Yeah… it’s beautiful,” muttered Felix. Normally he would snipe back with something like “it does that everyday, idiot.” Sylvain guessed that he really loved him. 

“Beautiful… like you,” Sylvain teased, pinching Felix’s cheek. 

Felix swatted him away. “Stop with all the cheesiness!” he said, only half-meaning it. “This is worse than those forget-me-nots…” 

“Hey, you know you love me.”

Felix’s kiss was the only answer he needed. 

\---

Something was different about the air today. It felt different, intense, as though something was going to happen. Something bad. Maybe Sylvain was paranoid, or his instincts were trying to tell him something. He prayed for the former. He didn’t want anything to ruin him right now. 

Felix and he had been dating for two wonderful years, of dates and cheesy pickup lines and gifts and kisses. There were some fights sprinkled in, but they always knew that they could find each other by the sunset. Besides, they knew each other too well. They’d always make up in the end. 

Anyway, Sylvain was hoping that seeing Felix would wash away the horrible atmosphere in the air. Felix always made things better. 

Sylvain smiled just thinking about him. Felix, now seventeen. Quick to anger, but quick to love too. His raven hair was still soft and silky and long, and Sylvain still loved running his hands through it. He loved the way he could make Felix smile, make him blush. It was an honor, a privilege. One he never wanted to give up. 

Felix was already there when he got there. Sylvain grinned and broke into a small jog to get there faster. He hollered, “Hey, Fe-Fe!” as he got closer, yearning to be in his arms. 

The love of his life turned around and shook his head at Sylvain’s antics. He opened his arms and let Sylvain hug him. “Hey,” he muttered into Sylvain’s shirt. 

“Hey,” Sylvain breathed, pulling back. Every time he saw his boyfriend, he still looked as beautiful as ever. “You look handsome today.” 

“Tch,” Felix muttered. He reached up and kissed Sylvain’s cheek. “You do as well.” 

“Awh, you do care,” Sylvain teased, kissing his forehead. 

“Of course I do… Sylvie…” Felix mumbled, looking into his eyes. 

Sylvain pretended to be surprised. “Wow, Felix calling me Sylvie again? The world is ending!” In truth, he was concerned. Felix was acting different. He lacked his usual prickly yet lovable personality. And the bad feeling Sylvain had been getting all day- he thought Felix would make it go away, but it seemed to be swirling around him more and more. 

“Am I that heartless to you?” Felix chided. 

Sylvain kissed the top of his head. “Of course you aren’t.” An uncomfortable silence stretched between them before Sylvain broke it. “Hey, you okay, Fe-Fe?”

“Mhm…” Felix nodded. 

He wasn’t convincing anyone. Sylvain tried again. “Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?” When Felix didn’t respond, he rushed on. “I mean, you don’t have to, but you just seem off and I-” 

“Sylvain, I’m moving!” Felix interrupted, breathing heavily. He looked down and spoke softer this time. “I’m moving.” 

Sylvain could do nothing but stare, heart pounding in his ears. His entire world had been pulled out from beneath his feet in a matter of seconds. “M-Move? Where?” 

“France,” Felix breathed out, eyes tightly shut. “My family is in a tight financial situation and… my relatives live there.” 

The redhead grasped at possibilities, trying to keep the happy life he had. “Can you text me?” 

“You know my dad won’t let me get a phone.” 

Sylvain was panicking now. He tried desperately to think. “Letters?” 

“I don’t know if my relatives would be okay with that…” Felix said sadly. “Otherwise, trust me, I would.” 

Sylvain breathed in and out sharply, trying to get a grasp on what was going on. “I...I… when are you coming back?” 

“I don’t know…” Felix whispered, and everything came crashing down all at once. Felix was moving, moving away, and Sylvain might never, ever see him again. His breath came out in sharp bursts as he stared at the forbidden love of his life, tears at the corners of his eyes. “Fe-Fe… I… when are you leaving?” 

“Today,” Felix said morosely. He looked just as miserable, with clenched fists and a tear already rolling down his cheek. “At sunset.” 

Sylvain stared him down in shock. “Today?! Fe-Fe, why didn’t you tell-” 

“I thought you could forget me,” Felix interrupted. “I thought I could just be a, I dunno, an old fling, and you could just move on and-” 

Sylvain cupped Felix’s face in his hands, the tears now flowing. “Fe-Fe, how could this be an old fling? I love you too much… we have too much…” Sylvain was struggling for words, struggling for breath, but he pressed on. “I… you’re so much more to me than just an old fling.” 

“I know,” Felix whispered, tears flowing thick and fast down his own face. “You are too, Sylvain. I… I can’t forget you, even if I tried.” 

The redhead pressed his forehead to his lover’s. “You can’t forget me, I’m unforgettable,” he feebly attempted to joke. 

Felix cracked a smile, but it was quickly diminished by a honk of a horn. “I have to go now…” 

“Wait!” Sylvain had so much he wanted to say to Felix, and so little time to say it. He couldn’t just let the love of his life walk off like this, but he didn’t know what to say. So he just pulled him in for a long, lasting kiss. “I… I love you so much, Fe-Fe.” 

“I love you too, Sylvie,” Felix said back. “I’ll miss you… more than you could ever know.” 

The horn honked again. Sylvain looked at Felix sadly. “Goodb-” 

Felix stopped him. “No. This isn’t goodbye. I promise, we will see each other again. Meet me here, at sunset, okay? I will see you again. So don’t say goodbye.” He offered his pinky to Sylvain. “Pinky promise?” 

Sylvain linked his pinky with Felix’s. “Pinky promise. I’ll… see you soon, Fe-Fe.” 

“See you soon.” Felix began walking away, never once looking back. Sylvain didn’t know how soon “soon” was, but he hoped it was near. 

The broken boy gazed out at the sunset. Never had it looked sadder then it did today. 

\---

It had been five years, three weeks, six days, four hours, and three minutes. Sylvain was still counting, counting down the days his love would return to him. 

Most people would say that five years was too long of a time. They teased him about it over tea, dropped hints in taxi rides. 

Sylvain didn’t care. 

He and Felix had promised, of course, and they were both men of their word. Every day at sunset, Sylvain went to their spot, hoping and praying that Felix would be there. And every day- nothing. He still held on. He had faith in Felix. 

Everyone told him to let go, find someone else, and Felix wasn’t worth it. But no one could ever beat Felix, in Sylvain’s eyes. No one could beat his gorgeous Felix, with raven-dark hair that was soft as silk and amber eyes. No one could beat his witty Felix, with a sharp tongue and soft heart. Sylvain was entirely devoted to Felix, just Felix, and he could never stop. So he ignored everyone who told him to let go, for you cannot let go of something that’s part of you. 

But so many days of no response, so many weeks and months and years of yearning, had taken its toll on Sylvain. It hurt, knowing that your true love was out there and you couldn’t reach them. And while Sylvain loved Felix, doubt was starting to creep in. 

And now, standing here at their spot, leaned over the railing, he entertained his doubtful thoughts. Would he even see Felix again? He remembered how Felix had looked as a little boy- the very picture of innocence, with chubby cheeks and wide eyes. He remembered how they’d grown up together, how Felix had stayed short and scrawny, how annoyed he was by it. How he was still so muscular despite how tiny he was. He was like an angry kitten, Sylvain thought. It made him chuckle. 

Sylvain was tempted to give up for the day. The sun was about to set, and there was no Felix. Dejected, he turned around and began walking home. 

But then he heard yelling behind him. “Wait! Dammit, Sylvie, wait!” 

Only one person called him Sylvie. 

He turned around, hardly daring to hope, but there he was, his Felix, looking windblown and so different and mature, but it was still his Felix. Absolute joy took over Sylvain’s senses, and he charged as fast as he could to the love of his life. “Fe-Fe!” 

They crashed together in a glorious embrace, one that was long overdue. Sylvain practically leaped on his long-lost lover, knocking them both to the floor. 

“Sylvain!” Felix cried out in annoyance. “That hurt, you f-”

He was cut off by Sylvain grabbing his face as if to make sure he was real. “Fe-Fe? It’s really you?” 

Felix smiled tenderly, a smile Sylvain had missed so much, and put his hand on Sylvain’s cheek. “Yes, Sylvie. It’s me.” 

Sylvain burst into tears, falling onto Felix and hugging him as best as he could. “Oh my goddess! Fe-Fe, I… how?!” 

“I made a promise, didn’t I?” Felix was crying by now, too, clutching onto Sylvain like he did when they were children. “Oh, Sylvie, I missed you so much…” 

“I missed you so much too!” Through his tears, Sylvain pulled them both up and gazed at Felix in pure joy. “It’s you!” 

“It’s me.” Felix pulled Sylvain in for a kiss, and Sylvain swore, every kiss with Felix just got better and better. He had missed this feeling, of the feel of Felix’s lips on his, Felix’s arms around his waist, and Sylvain’s hands cupping Felix’s soft face. Everything about Felix drove him absolutely crazy. 

“How was France, by the way?” Sylvain asked, still locked in Felix’s embrace. 

Felix didn’t let go as he answered. “Ah, it was okay. I’m glad I’m back with you, though.” 

“Oui oui, mon ami,” Sylvain said jokingly in a terrible French accent. 

“You’re horrible.” Felix swatted his arm in exasperation. 

“Aw, c’mon.” Sylvain kissed both of Felix’s cheeks and looked him in the eyes. “You love me.” 

“I do,” Felix admitted, staring out at the setting sun. “Wow, I missed that view…” 

“I missed seeing it with you.” Sylvain kissed Felix again, so excited that he would never have to let go again. “I love you, Fe-Fe.” 

“I love you too, Sylvie.” 

As the sun set, the two boys stayed there, lost in the view and in each other. This time, they didn’t part to go home. Sylvain swore, as he held Felix in his arms, petting his hair, that he would never let him go again. He was sure that there would be many more trials and errors in their future, many more scary situations that might tear them apart for a little bit. 

But only for a little bit. 

They both knew that they could meet again, at sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always nice, so please tell me what you think! Have a nice day!


End file.
